Forum:2nd Official Store?
Category:Templates Hello, BobaFett2 here. I would like to ask you to consider, for however briefly, the benefits of having an official store. It would attract people to the wiki->And if someone doesn't know much about their rank, they read the article->If they find problems they fix them. And it sets off a chain reaction of editing. The wiki needs some fun content and after you took away personal pics people left in dozens. After asking a multiple admins, I have recieved no good feedback. Some are neutral on the matter. Others, such as Ajraddatz, are against it for multiple reasons. Others, like Macmoron11, are against it because how fast it went closed because of the name official. And so, to conclude, I ask you to visit the Store and comment-I don't care whether its bad or good but please, please, please; comment and discuss whether or not we should open a 2nd official store. 23:15, January 26, 2010 (UTC) O.K. i have seen it. We should just open the old one-- 23:54, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Ya but you should see all my hard work was put into this one. Anyways, this one has more items, is run by different people, and contains different prices. The style is different and there's a banner made by FDH in it. 23:58, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Well Verrell and Flamethrower are involved too (Flamethrower NEEDS TO BE IN HE HAS AMAZING STOCKS OF STUFF). If anything-Move the store's pages into mainspace and move the original store as if it were an archive. I would help you with the auctions. 00:18, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Following is the letter which Joeman200 wishes to send to the admins: :Please Bobafett, FDH and me are willing to maintain this store. but we need it to be a main space page if you will let us make on or adopt the old page we will be very thankful. I have a idea: you get discounts if you make main space edits. Also can I make a official auction store? :::best regards, -- 00:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) My response: :Why do you need it in the Project namespace? Does the store have some server-side code that can only operate when there is no "User:" prefix? The userpage element of this wiki is a good feature (albeit somewhat overrated) but the last thing I'll allow is to have them leak into the more formal namespaces. 01:04, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't mean that. I just want to make the store official. But finally an admin arrives. 01:05, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :What makes a store "official"? Definition please. 01:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :: :Ok, I'm starting to agree with the idea of a reopen of the offical store, mostly because BobaFett2 brought up the fact that many people are gone now from the wiki, and over-ordering was my main concern with this originaly ::Awesome! An admin who agrees with me!(Or t least kinda agrees) 01:20, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::May I interrupt your moment of glory for a second here? :::Not to be demanding, but please give me as many reasons as you can for re-opening the store. I'm getting interesting proposals, and yes, they sound nice, but I don't see the reasons. 01:33, January 27, 2010 (UTC) #To bring people to the wiki to buy stuff-People who don't know what an item is look it up->They see horrible grammar and fix it #To bring back people who were sad when you went on a personal picture editing rampage=They may be brought back by some semblance of the older times #The prices are very high in the stores. The store I made has much lower prices #Its Fun-Owning a store is fun-People may want to help #Who knows? Someday a cool store may be an attracting feature to the wiki 01:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) and for the patrons point of view when they ask "what are you doing know on the computer" they can see that the official store has safe team work like MLN does-- 02:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Its a safe store. 02:25, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Would anyone mind if I just re-opened the old official store? It had all the logos and stuff, and was a pretty good format (I think). BobaFett2 and who ever else wants to man it can, but I think that it would be good to open it again. Ajraddatz Talk 18:41, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I will donate right now but I don;t need clicks currently so I will not man it right now. (When Rank 9 will need clicks like crazy!) I think we should just stick with mine. I've worked very very hard on it. Its got a logo, great subpages, and people vying to be there. If you want the official store to still exist how bout you archive it and move my page into Official Store? 21:55, January 27, 2010 (UTC) no no! you closed the official store! so we made our own! and you put it back! this is like saying "trash you all silly users I;m an admin an can boss you around like my slave! oh I for got wha ha ha ha! (evil snare)-- 22:35, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Joeman please calm down-But about FB100Z-He's been doing that sort of thing lately :We made our own store-Maybe it can become official but Ajr is reopening his 22:37, January 27, 2010 (UTC) well they are kinda the same but ours looks better! so I think we should merge both together to make a official store and ajr can own too-- 23:13, January 27, 2010 (UTC)